Necesitaba abrazarlo
by BetterthanFiction23
Summary: Un homicidio que perturbará a Jane, y que hace que ambas mujeres, vuelvan a casa con el corazón en la mano. One Shot. Varios años despues. Una sorpresa, ya verán. RIZZLES FOREVER.


_**One Shot de Rizzoli & Isles unos cuantos años despues.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

_**Nada me pertenece.**_

* * *

Jane iba manejando muy rápido. Un homicidio en una casa, a muy lejos de la estación. Maura estaba preocupada por ella, cuando les llamaron a la morena se le descompuso el rostro completamente. Debía ser algo muy grave para que le alterara de esa forma. El auto iba sumergido en un silencio tenso.

-_Baja la velocidad. Respira profundamente para que te relajes_. - le recomendó la forense. Pero de respuesta solo recibió una gélida mirada. Eso le molestó, y se quedó callada hasta que llegaron al lugar.

Se bajó del coche sin mediar palabra con la detective. Iba molesta, había creído que las miradas así habían terminado, pero no. Aún seguía con esa manía que le molestaba.

Llegaron a la casa, y todo mundo traía una cara deprimente. El ambiente estaba muy cargado de pesadumbre. Se acercó a Frost y Korsak, para saludar, pero ellos tambien estaban consternados. Y Frost con los ojos cristalinos. Al entrar a la casa, se topó con Jane que salía de ella. Llevaba el rostro descompuesto. Iba a preguntarle que pasaba, pero ella se siguió derecho.

Decidió averiguar que tenía a todo el mundo así. Y fue a ver la escena del crimen.

Su mano intento callar el grito ahogado que soltó, se aferró de un mueble para no irse de espaldas. Apretó los ojos e intento tranquilizarse.

Un pequeño niño estaba tirado en el suelo, llevaba marcas de maltrato, una herida mortal en la cabeza y sangre alrededor.

Una escena muy perturbadora. Quería salir a buscar a la morena, pero prefirió empezar con su trabajo primero.

Estaba fuera de sí. Tenía ira, frustración. ¿Como era posible que alguien le hiciera semejante atrocidad a un pequeño? ¿Y sus padres? Parecía león enjaulado. Tenía ganas de irse de allí, coger al responsable y refundirlo en la cárcel.

Pero también tenía muchas ganas de ir a verlo. Necesitaba sentirlo. Darle un abrazo y un beso.

Seguía con los nervios de punta, y las emociones a flor de piel. Cuando una pareja llegó en su auto, estacionándose frente a la casa.

Los observó, no le inspiraban nada de confianza.

Él llevaba una camiseta enorme, unos pantalones anchos y cortos. El pelo con un corte extraño, tatuajes por los brazos y cuello. Reconoció uno, era de una pandilla. Probablemente la muerte del pequeño fue por un cobro o algo así.

-_¡Hey! ¿Quienes son ustedes? No tienen derecho de entrar en mi casa. Espero que mis cosas sigan en donde las dejé._ - el tipo hablaba con pedantería. Preocupado por sus cosas, ¿y su hijo, qué?

Rizzoli explotó. Le tomó por la camiseta y lo aprisiono contra la pared. El tipo solto un quejido por el golpe. Ella le miraba con furia.

-_¡Miserable! Preocupado por tus malditas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera preguntas por tu hijo! Seguro tenías una deuda y te la cobraron, ¿no? ¡Maldito idiota!_- cada palabra que decía estaba forjada a puro odio. Korsak y Frost, después de muchos esfuerzos la separaron del hombre.

La llevaron afuera, y lejos de la gente. Seguía alterada, y completamente fuera de si.

-_¡Jane, contrólate!_ - el mayor de los hombres intentaba tranquilizarla. -_¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Agrediste a un hombre!_ - habló muy molesto. Mientras Frost, le miraba con el ceño fruncido. -_Le llamaré al capitán. Este caso te afecta mucho, será mejor que no estés en el._ - se dio la vuelta y marcó un número en su teléfono.

No había mucho que hacer con el cuerpo, era algo obvia la causa de muerte. Solo quedaba realizar la autopsia. Pero allí su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Escuchó gritos y un golpe resonó en la casa. "_Jane_" pensó inmediatamente. Recogió todo, y dio instrucciones de que su equipo podría hacer el trabajo solo. Ella se tomaría la tarde libre.

Salió apresurada, buscando a la morena. Encontró los rostros molestos y desencajados de los detectives. Supo que la causante del escándalo era la italiana.

La encontró alejada de la casa. Pasó junto a ella, y se fue directo al auto, guardó sus cosas y entró en el lugar del piloto. Esperó unos minutos, y Jane entró también. Calladas. Iban por la carretera, hasta que la forense se orilló, y la detective la miró con extrañeza.

-_Te sacaron del caso, ¿cierto?_ - murmuró la rubia con los ojos fijos en la carretera. Despues se giró para verla. La morena tenía la cabeza gacha y se miraba las manos. -_¿Lo golpeaste?_ - Jane alzó la cara y asintió.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y comenzó a llorar. Maura se quitó el cinturón y se acercó para abrazarle.

-_No le importaba. Era su hijo y ¡no le importaba!_ - la doctora entendía porque le afectaba tanto así que solo la abrazó más fuerte. -_Llévame a casa, por favor._ - sollozó Jane.

Volvió a su lugar, se puso el cinturón y la llevó a casa.

Apenas había parado el coche, la detective había saltado fuera de él y había corrido hacia la casa. Maura soltó el aire que tenían sus pulmones, bajó del auto y lo cerró. Despues fue tras la italiana.

Corrió apresuradamente hasta ese cuarto azul que tanto amaba. Justo en la puerte se encontró a su madre, quien al verla tan desesperada se hizo a un lado, y se marchó. Pensando que necesitaban tiempo a solas.

Un poco más despacio y sin hacer ruido, la morena se acercó a la cuna, y tomó al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. El pequeño, al sentir los brazos de su mamá, comienza a revolverse. Y para no despertarlo, Rizzoli comienza a mecerlo y a darle pequeños besos.

Maura entró minutos despues. Encontrandose con una imagen que recordaría hasta el final de sus días.

Su esposa y su bebé, juntos.

Sonrió, y se acercó por detrás de Jane, abrazandole por la cintura y dejando un par de besos en sus omoplatos.

-_Él está bien. Duerme._ - habló la más alta. Sonriendo ampliamente, besó la frente de su enano rizado.

-_Claro que sí, cariño._ - la forense también le dejó un beso. Después miró a la mujer que, desde hace tres años, era su esposa. Y a ella también le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jane sonrió bobamente, y le robó un beso a la rubia.

Esta última, tomó al pequeño de ojos verdes y rulos azabaches, y lo acostó en su cuna.

-_Dejemosle dormir._ - tomó las manos de su mujer y salieron del cuarto. Jane se pasó por detrás, y le abrazó por la cintura, dejandole varios besos en los hombros, y subiendo por el cuello. -_Jane..._ - murmuró risueña Maura, le hacía cosquillas.

-_Amor, perdóname por la forma en que estuve actuando. Me afectó mucho saber que era un niño._ - confesó la italiana escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su esposa. La forense la tomó de las mejillas y la obligó a que le mirara. -_**Necesitaba abrazarlo**. No se que haría si eso le pasara a Derek... Me moriría si..._ - antes de que continuara, le calló con un beso. No quería escuchar que podría pasarle a su bebé.

-_No le pasará nunca nada, porque te tiene a ti, y me tiene a mi._ - murmuró y volvió a besarle.

-_Te amo, Maura._ - dijo Jane.

-_Te amo, Jane._ - habló Maura.

Y volvieron a besarse.

-_Vayamos a hacer otro bebé._ - le susurró al oído la morena. Ambas rieron y fueron hacia su cuarto, para quererse una vez más.

**F I N**

* * *

**_¡HEY! WHAT'S UP! _**

**_Les dije que andaría por aquí seguido. _**

**_Y bueno, les traigo este pequeño fic, un día en la familia Rizzoli-Isles, no el mejor, pero si uno intenso, ¿no creen?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado y pues eso es todo. _**

**_Nos estamos leyendo! _**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
